Contact PD/PI: Blazar, Bruce A. Overall: Abstract. The University of Minnesota's Clinical and Translational Science Institute's (UMN CTSI) vision is a world where impactful discoveries leading to the betterment of human health occur by bringing together Academic Health Center (AHC) research with community outreach and industry partnership. Our mission is to create a nationally-recognized, shareable model of complex translational team science driven and enabled by integration and alignment of clinical and translational science (CTS) research with education, data access, community needs, and industry efforts. In the past 6 years, CTSI 1) Developed comprehensive programs for workforce training and fostering career development for the next generation of CTS research investigators; 2) Created Community Engagement to Advance Research and Community Health (CEARCH) to support stakeholder community contributions to CTS research and to tackle health outcome disparity challenges in Somali, Latino, Native American, Hmong, and other populations; 3) Leveraged UMN research strengths and MN's vibrant biomedical industry to advance multiple projects along the commercialization pathway; and 4) Expanded its patient base from the UMN tertiary care adult and pediatric hospitals to hub partners consisting of a VA hospital, a community-based 7-hospital system, and a safety-net county hospital with 65% racial/ethnic minorities linked with i2b2/SHRINE for cohort identification. CTSI formed an unprecedented partnership with Mayo CTSA to provide statewide coverage in CTS research and education and is a founding member of the Midwest Area Research Consortium for Health, the Accrual to Clinical Trials federated cohort discovery consortium, and PCORnet Greater Plains Collaborative. To accelerate and improve CTS research and education and make lasting impacts on healthcare outcomes, we will pursue the following aims: 1. Train an outstanding multidisciplinary, diverse workforce across the CTS research spectrum skilled in and rewarded for team science using existing and new educational offerings; 2. Streamline methods and processes to increase local and national CTSI hub research capacity in a new Clinics and Surgery Center learning health system with CTSI-led research process design, CTSI's new StudyFinder tool, user-friendly IRB-approved consent form for clinical and laboratory research, bioinfor- matics tools, biospecimen collection, and a transformative Clinical Research Support Center for one-stop, single location, parallel processing of needed approvals; 3. Engage communities and stakeholders through CEARCH to improve translation and healthcare delivery across the lifespan and to a diverse population; and 4. Add unique contributions to the CTSA network by the Office of Discovery and Translation , Pediatric Device Innovation Consortium, and high and ultrahigh magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy applications and training. Impact. Connected to and driven by its vision and mission, CTSI will provide infrastructure and services for conducting innovative, high-impact and efficient, high-quality CTS research. Project Summary/Abstract Page 391 Contact PD/PI: Blazar, Bruce